


Petite Fleur

by iridecsense



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Bottom Newt Scamander, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Light Angst, Maledom, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridecsense/pseuds/iridecsense
Summary: ──── ⋅•⋅⊰∙∘❁༓❁∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ ────❀ summary: Newt becomes infatuated with the singing woman who lives across the street…❀ word count: 11.6k❀ pairing: newt scamander | singer!reader❀ genre: smut, romance❀ warnings: voyeurism, oral sex, (slight) femdom, unprotected sex (stay safe kids), body worship, praising kink, lingerie fetish❀ author’s note: Y'all… I’m so sorry this is late. Tumblr kept deleting this draft and I had to re-write it twice. I’m slightly scared that this is bad. I’ve never written smut before but I did my best! Newt is slightly OOC but (hopefully) not in a cringy way. Possible part two in the future. Enjoy :)──── ⋅•⋅⊰∙∘❁༓❁∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ ────





	Petite Fleur

**Author's Note:**

> ──── ⋅•⋅⊰∙∘❁༓❁∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ ────
> 
> ❀ summary: Newt becomes infatuated with the singing woman who lives across the street…
> 
> ❀ word count: 11.6k
> 
> ❀ pairing: newt scamander | singer!reader
> 
> ❀ genre: smut, romance
> 
> ❀ warnings: voyeurism, oral sex, (slight) femdom, unprotected sex (stay safe kids), body worship, praising kink, lingerie fetish
> 
> ❀ author’s note: Y'all… I’m so sorry this is late. Tumblr kept deleting this draft and I had to re-write it twice. I’m slightly scared that this is bad. I’ve never written smut before but I did my best! Newt is slightly OOC but (hopefully) not in a cringy way. Possible part two in the future. Enjoy :)
> 
> ──── ⋅•⋅⊰∙∘❁༓❁∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ ────

Newt sat huddled up in the corner of his bed in Tina and Queenie’s guest room. After the fiasco that occurred the last two days, Newt decided to stay in their apartment to work on his book until his departure in a few days. His journal was propped up by his legs as he wrote an entry on his occamies. The window of the room was cracked, allowing a tolerable chill to surround him. 

He was adding the last details to his sketch when he heard the soft lull of a woman’s voice accompanied by a record player. He wouldn’t have thought much of it if the woman’s voice hadn't sounded so... beautiful. It was rather distracting. He tried to block it out, but the jazzy tune kept grabbing his attention. Desiring only to focus on his work, he decided to turn around and shut the window behind him. Parting the curtains, Newt started to shut the window. When Newt looked outside and across the street, he saw the balcony to another apartment. The balcony was adorned with vine-like plants and heart-shaped flowers. The white, French-style double doors that led to the balcony were opened, and lacy, white, curtains danced in the breeze. 

However, it wasn’t the plants nor the curtains that caught his attention. It was the woman that stood beyond them. The curtains rippled and blew apart, allowing him to see inside. It was then, that Newt saw you at the most intimate of times. 

You wore nothing but an underdress— if you could even call it that. It was shorter than a regular slip, so short that he could see the lace of your lavender underwear. Your slip was sheer and lavender to match. He couldn’t help but be entranced by you. You were dancing, swaying your hips to the orchestra of the record in front of the mirror, oblivious of the red-headed man watching you intensely. Unlike the trend of the decade, you kept your hair long and natural. You bury your fingers in your hair, lifting it up above you, before letting it bounce back around your soldiers.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from you, even though the sensible part of him knew it was wrong of him to watch you. He’d never seen anyone quite like you before. You reminded him of the tribe of sirens he’d encountered on his excursion to Greece. Sirens were beautiful, tantalizing creatures with voices just as bewitching as yours. Except, you were better than a siren because you had milky (s/c) legs instead of fins.

He took in every detail of your physique. He admired how well the lavender slip flowed around you. The lace of the slip accented your breasts and Newt found himself following the curves of your body. You spun in a circle, causing your slip to blossom around you, exposing your stomach and waist to him. Newt’s cheeks burned as he tore his eyes away from your exposed form. 

Newt jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door to his room. 

“Newt?” He heard Tina call. 

Newt frantically closed the curtains and stood to his feet. He was mortified when he realized that his trousers had become a tad bit tighter than before. “J-Just a minute!”

He did his best to adjust himself in his pants before opening the door. When he revealed himself to Tina, he was slightly disheveled and a faint blush was dusted across his freckled cheeks. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice.

“Dinner’s ready if you’re hungry,” she said with a smile. 

“Yes of course,” he stuttered, looking down at the floorboards. “I’ll be right out.”

“Okay.” Tina walked back into the dining room while Newt closed the door behind her. He sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned his head on the door. The image of you was still burned in his memory.

Newt’s legs moved before he could think, and he found himself back at the window. He drew the curtain back, expecting to see the beautiful woman still dancing in her mirror. Much to his disappointment, you were not there. The doors of your balcony had been shut, and the lights of your apartment were out. Newt closed the curtain and sat on his bed. He ran his fingers through his russet brown hair and took a minute to calm himself down. 

At dinner, Newt’s thoughts kept drifting to you. He barely ate any of Queenie’s delicious chowder before excusing himself to his bedroom. Newt decided that the best way to get you off his mind was to work. Newt then pulled his cased from under his bed and opened it. He stepped inside and climbed down the ladder, entering his shed. He spent the night caring for his beasts and writing his book. Eventually, Newt became too tired to work anymore and climbed out of his case to go to bed. Newt laid in his bed and closed his eyes, but his mind still flashed with memories of you as he drifted to sleep.

       ──── ⋅•⋅⊰∙∘❁༓❁∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ ────

Newt woke up to the sound of your voice. He sleepily sat up in the bed and drew back the curtains. Sure enough there you were, still singing in your mirror. Today you were brushing your hair in a pink silk slip. You hummed and lulled to yourself as you got ready for the day. Newt couldn’t help but marvel while you styled your hair and applied your make-up.

You were so captivating, it was practically impossible not to be om entranced by you. He was stunned when you reached for the end table and grabbed a skinny wand. You flicked your wrist and a dress floated into frame. You slid it on with ease and smoothed out any creases with your hands. Pleased with your chosen attire, you slipped on a pair of shoes and used your wand to close the balcony doors, obstructing his view. 

Queenie then came in to tell Newt that she and Tina were off to work and that his breakfast was left out on the stove for him; leaving Newt to himself, where he spent the day working and occasionally daydreaming of you.

Later that day, Newt gathered the courage to ask Queenie about you. You were her neighbor after all, and a witch; surely she would know of you. 

“Queenie?” Newt had poked his head out of his room and Queenie stopped washing the dishes too look at him.

“Yeah, Newt?”

“I don’t suppose you know of the woman that lives across the street, do you?” He asked. 

Queenie tilted her head in thought. “Do you mean the singer?” Newt Nodded.

“Yeah,” she smiled. “Was she singing again? Does it bother you?”

“N-Not at all,” Newt blushed. 

“Oh, I see” Queenie smirked. She didn’t need to use legilimancy to know why Newt was suddenly so interested in you. She walked to the coffee table and sorted through the stack of papers that were left on it. 

“I don’t know much about her, but I know she sings at a speakeasy in Manhattan.” 

When she found what she was looking for, she walked to Newt and handed it to Newt. 

It was an enchanted flyer drawn specifically to capture an audience. A moving cartoon of a woman who matched your appearance was drawn on the flyer. You were laying sidesaddle on a bed of swaying colorful flowers in a long white [dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/352336370845009864#) that had a slit by your right leg. You had your hands crossed on your chest, and our (h/c) hair fell over your shoulders in finger waves. Your painted red lips moved to indicate that you were singing. _La Petite Fleur_ was written in a stenciled feminine font.

“She’s singing there tomorrow, I think. You should go see her,”

Newt folded the flyer and put it in his coat pocket. “Thank you, Queenie. I’ll be sure to check it out.”

Queenie giggled and clasped her hands together in excitement. “Oh, great! You’re gonna love her, Newt— she’s the bee’s knees!”

Now that it was tomorrow, Newt couldn’t help but feel nervous. He frequently checked the clock that sat on his desk. Each time he looked he expected it to be 8:00 PM, but it never was. 

He looked out the window in hopes to see you again, but your doors were closed, and the only thing that kept him from thinking that you were nothing but a vision was the occasional shadows of your figure walking around your flat.

Newt began to get anxious. Time couldn’t have _possibly_ moved slower. From 11:00 AM, Newt did anything and everything he could to busy himself until tonight. He began by caring for his creatures and made sure that they were all well fed. He worked on his book by editing and revising rushed pages. He helped Queenie with her chores. He even visited Central Park and watched the children play in the snow. Yet when Newt returned to the Goldstein’s apartment and checked the time it was only 6:00 PM.

When Tina called Newt for dinner, they all talked about their day. Queenie hadn’t told Tina about Newt’s latest infatuation, so it wasn’t a topic that was discussed ( _much to his relief_ ).  But Tina was quite excited to tell them about how she was officially reinstated as an auror earlier that morning. Queenie suggested that they have drinks to celebrate, asking if it was okay if they joined Newt at the speakeasy. 

Happy about Tina getting her job back, he agreed. “That’s very great news, Tina. I’d be honored to celebrate with you tonight.”

Queen cheered as she looked between her sister and Newt. Her eyes widened when she noticed the clock that hung on the wall behind Newt. “We better leave soon, it's almost 8:00 o’clock!”

Newt felt his heart skip a beat and he turned his head to confirm that it was indeed almost 8:00 PM. 

“Tina, help me with the plates would ya?” Queenie asked as she stood up. Tina started collecting the plates and helped Queenie clean. 

“You can go get ready, Newt. Teenie and I can handle this,” Queenie told him as she washed the dishes. She turned to him with her signature smile. “I know you want to look good for tonight,” she winked. 

Flustered, Newt got up from his chair and shuffled into his room, hearing Queenie giggle as he left. 

“What’s so funny?” Tina asked her younger sister with a small smile. 

“Oh nothing, Teenie. I just remembered something silly.”

When Newt was in his room he got dressed in his suit.  He spent about five minutes flicking his wand to decide which tie he should wear before ultimately deciding on a bowtie. He put on his peacock blue topcoat over his clothes, satisfied with the outcome. 

He was putting on his leather boots when Queenie knocked on the door. 

“Are you ready, Newt?”

“Almost!” Newt used a charm to tie his shoe, before pulling his case from under his bed and opening it. The calls of many different magical creatures erupted from it.

“Everyone, calm down— hey Nugget, when did you get that necklace? Nevermind that. Dougal, you’re in charge while I’m gone. Don’t give me that face, I will be back before you know it.” Newt closed the case and made sure that it was locked before pushing under his bed. 

He then opened the door to meet Tina and Queenie at the door, who were both dressed up in beautiful party attire. 

“Everyone ready,” Tina asks as she raised her wand. Queenie took Tina and Newt’s hand before nodding. “Mhmm!” 

Tina flicked her wand and they apparated to the door of the speakeasy. Tina knocked the code on the brick wall, causing a bouncer to peak outside at them. Recognizing them, he opened the door to let them in.

Music engulfed Newt as he walked in. The speakeasy was crowded, as usual, and Newt had to maneuver his way around people to get to the bar.

Most of the night was spent celebrating Tina. The three drank and talked about random things, such as work and school. A swing band was introduced on stage and Queenie jumped in her seat.

“Oh, Teenie! We gotta dance!” She held on to her sister’s arm, who playfully rolled her eyes. 

“Are you gonna dance, Newt?” Tina asked.

Newt shook his head. “Oh, no. No, I don’t... I don’t dance.”

“Aw Newt,” Queenie whined. “Don’t be such a wet blanket! Come and dance!”

“It could be fun,” Tina encouraged. 

“I’ll be alright, Tina, thank you. You two have fun,” Newt insisted, unaware of the slightly disappointed look that fell on Tina’s face.

Queenie groaned. “C’mon, Tina. This is my favorite song!”

Tina and Queenie left the bar to mix in with the swarm of dancing bodies. Newt smiled as he watched the sisters dance freely before they disappeared into the crowd. Newt stayed pinned to the bar, sipping on his drink. The alcohol helped calm his nerves, but he was still anxious about seeing you.

It was about 11:00 PM and you still haven’t performed. He wondered if Queenie got the days wrong, then you wouldn’t perform at all tonight. Newt hoped that wasn’t the case. If he spent one more day without seeing you, he would go absolutely mad.

Tina and Queenie danced for four songs before returning to the bar out of breath and sweaty. They laughed and told Newt how much fun it was to dance and that he should have joined them.

Soon the dance floor became barren. Many people sat in booths and tables around the room to socialize. Queenie complained about being uncomfortable sitting on the stools of the bar and asked if they all could sit at a table. Tina found an unoccupied table in the middle section of the room and they all walked to claim it.

Newt sat across from Tina, and Queenie sat between them at the roundtable. A group of showgirls had just finished performing, and the crowd clapped. A man came out after the showgirls left the stage and held his wand to his neck, amplifying his voice. 

“Wasn’t that great?” He asked the audience, who cheered in response. “Stop lying,” The announcer shouted with a laugh. “We all know what you really came for, don’t we?”

The male-dominated audience shouted “Yeah!” in reply. 

“You came here,” said the announcer. “to hear one of our best girls sing.”

Again, the crowd cheered.

“You all know and love her...”

Newt perked up, craning his neck to look on the stage. 

“She has captured our attention, with her beautiful voice and face...”

Newts heart started to beat fast. It was you. He was talking about you. He had to be.

“If you haven’t heard her yet, well buddy, I feel sorry for you...”

He was definitely talking about you. 

“Because you haven’t lived until you have heard the mystical voice of...”

Newt nervously bounced his leg up and down in anticipation. 

_**“La Petite Fleur!”**  
_

Newt’s heart leaped with excitement. The speakeasy roared with cheers and applause as the stage became dark. Newt could hear his heart pound loudly in his ears and he was afraid you would hear it from across the room.

Starting notes of a piano were played, causing the excited crowd to settle down and listen. Cords of a guitar were strummed, beginning the song. Then he heard it. That mesmerizing voice that haunted him for the last three and a half days. The voice that awakened a part of him he didn’t know he possessed. The voice that lured him into your pheromonal trap.

_“Si les fleurs.”_

The spotlight focused on you, presenting you to the audience. Upon seeing your figure on stage, the crowd clapped, whistled, and hollered for you, causing the most charming of smiles to grace your painted red lips as you continued to sing. 

_“Qui bordent les chemins._  
Se fainaient toutes demain  
Je garderais au coeur.”

Newt was completely lost in you. You were dressed just like your picture in the flyer. You swayed your hips to the tempo of the song, your hands resting on your hips. Your (s/c) skin glowed under the lights, making your breasts stand out from your low-cut collar.

_“Celle qui_  
S'allumait dans tes yeux  
Lorsque je t'aimais tant  
Au pays merveileux.”

Newt watched you intently. You had mastered the art of seduction. Every man and woman’s eyes were on you. He watched you as you swayed to the music. A man in the audience whistled when you teasingly pulled down a strap of your dress, causing you to sprout a charming smile and send a wink his way.

_“De nos seize printemps  
Petite fleur d'amour._ _”_

You waved your free hand in front of you as you cast a charm that made pink flower petals fall around you and disappear as they fell to the floor. 

“She’s good isn’t she,” Queenie whispered in Newt’s ear.

“Yes,” Newt said breathlessly, his large hazel eyes still focused on you. “She’s amazing.”

_“Tu fleuriras toujours_  
_Pour moi._  
_Quand la vie_  
_Par moment me trahit,_  
_Tu restes mon bonheur,  
_ _Petite fleur.”_

Taking the side of your dress, you began to walk out into the audience. The crowd went in a sort of frenzy. Men started beckoning you, calling you names like “doll” and “baby”.

_“Sur mes vingt ans_  
Je m'arrête un moment  
Pour respirer _,  
_ _Ce parfum que j'ai tant aimé.”_

You made your way to a man dressed in a black suit and hat. He smiled cockily as you sat on his open lap, both your legs swung on one side of him. The man’s hands immediately flew to your waist and he pulled you closer so that he could put his head in the crook of your neck and whispered in your ear. This unfazed you and you continued to sing your song to the stranger.

_“Dans mon coeur,_  
Tu fleuriras toujour,   
Au grand jardin d'amour,   
Petite fleur...” 

You stood back to your feet, despite the man’s protests, and walked back to the stage for your final verse. You turned around at center stage. You opened your (e/c) eyes that sparkled under the lights and grinned.

 

_“Dans mon coeur_  
Tu fleuriras toujour  
Au grand jardin d'amour...”

You twirled your finger in the air and illusions of butterflies fluttered around the room. You gave the crowd a coy wink as you sang your last lyric.

_“Petite fleur.”_

You bowed and waved at the crowd, spewing “Thank you”’s and the occasional “You’re too kind”. The audience roared in applause as the lights dimmed to black. Newt sat in his chair in complete awe. 

After your performance, Tina and Queenie decided that they had enough excitement for one night. They told Newt that they were ready to leave. Newt reluctantly leads them out of the speakeasy and back into the cold night. The girls were slightly drunk and stumbled up the stairs. 

Newt trailed behind the sisters as they huddled together to apparate to the apartment. Tina held out her hand for Newt to take. 

Newt kept his hands in his pocket. “I think I’ll walk, actually... If that’s alright.”

He didn’t want to admit that the reason he wanted to walk was to spend time reminiscing about you. 

Tina pulled her hand back awkwardly and shifted in her shoes.

“That’s fine, honey,” Queenie told him, holding on to her sister’s hand. “We’ll be home.” 

Queenie and Tina apparated in front of Newt, leaving him alone on the street. Newt was about to start his walk when he heard someone yelp.

“Dammit!” they cursed. “Just my luck.”

The voice was coming from the alleyway ahead of him. Curious, Newt cautiously neared the opening. 

“Hello,” he called. “Is everything alright?”

Newt rounded the corner of the alley to see a woman using her wand to fix her broken heel. Newt could only see the top of her head, which was covered by a black hat to match her black coat. 

“Yeah,” she sighed. “This damned shoe decided to give out on me, is all.” The woman tapped her heel to make sure it was fixed before straightening her back to stand at her full height. 

Newt’s heart tensed when he saw the woman’s face. Unforgettable (e/c) eyes looked back at him, now closer than they’ve ever been. (h/c) hair fell around her face from under her hat and around her shoulders. 

“Thanks for asking,” you gave him the most heart-stopping smile he’d ever seen. 

Newt froze in place, his nerves getting the better of him. He could feel the heat of your eyes on him, burning his skin. 

“That's... That’s good then, I... I’m glad th—that you’re okay,” he stammered. He nervously blinked as he talked, his eyes trained on the tips of her shoes.

“They are very lovely shoes,” he added.

This caused you to giggle. “Thank you. Your coat is ‘lovely’ too. It’s such a pretty blue.”

Newt blushed and gave you a shy smile.

“You look familiar,” you mused. “Did you see me sing tonight?”

Newt nodded. “Yes, I did.”

“You’re not a stalker, are you?” You frowned. 

“N-No!” Newt proclaimed. “I was just leaving myself, actually. I came here with my friends but they’d decided to apparate home. I insisted on walking because I—” Newt stopped mid-sentence, remembering exactly why he wanted to walk home. 

“Because, what?”

“Because I... I—I wanted to enjoy the night.” He told you.

You hummed in agreement. “It is a good night for a walk. The sky is clear and the moon is full.”

You looked up at the moon that shone brightly between the buildings. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it.”

Newt’s eyes didn’t move from you. “Yes. Beautiful.”

You smiled and walked up to him with your hands in your pockets. Newt looked down at you. You were shorter than what he expected. He could rest his chin on the top of your head if he wanted to. 

“Well, I best be on my way,” You told him so that he could let you out of the alley. 

Newt noticed and gave a sheepish smile. “Of course, my apologies.” Newt stepped to the side to let you through. 

He watched your back walk down the sidewalk. Newt mentally scolded himself for his naturally awkward habits. In his mind, he would be drowning you in compliments that would make you blush, but he didn’t have the charisma or skills to woo you into his arms.

Newt was about to apparate to the apartment, too embarrassed and ashamed about the entire situation when, suddenly, you stopped in your tracks. 

You looked back at Newt, who had his head leaned against the brick wall in a sulking manner. You chuckled at his dramatics, catching his attention. He pushed from the wall and straightened himself under your gaze. You noticed the tips of his ears turn a deep red.

“Would you like to join me,” you asked him, surprising yourself in the process. “That is if you don’t mind sharing your walk with me.”

Newt felt his heart leap in his chest. “I wouldn’t mind at all,” he assured you. “I’d be very... glad if you joined me.”

“Wonderful,” you grinned.

Newt shuffled to your side and walked next to you on the street. A brief silence fell over you both, and in attempts to fill the air, you decided to engage in conversation.

“What should I call you?” you questioned. 

“Newt,” he told you. “Newt Scamander.”

“Newt Scamander,” you repeated. Newt nearly tripped on his own feet. He’d dreamed of you saying his name before, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. The way your name rolled off his tongue was smoother than honey but just as sweet. 

“What an interesting name,” you smiled. “Alright then, Mr. Scamander, my name is (y/n). Nice to meet you.”

“(y/n).” Newt loved the way your name fell from his lips. It fit you well. A name just as beautiful as the woman it belonged to. 

“Mr. Scamander, what brings a fine British gentleman like you to New York?”

“I came here to return a friend of mine home,” he said. “A Thunderbird.”

You gasped. “I knew you looked familiar! Your picture was plastered all over the speakeasy when _MACUSA_ was looking for you. You're the wizard with the case full of creatures that helped capture Gellert Grindelwald, am I right?.”

Newt sheepishly nodded.

“Wow, I can’t believe it. I read about it in the newspaper a few days ago. Your Thunderbird was able to obliviate every no-maj in New York. I didn’t know that was possible. I bet they will make a monument in your honor,” you teased.

“I doubt that,” Newt denied.  

“Don’t be so modest! You saved everyone in New York, wizard and no-maj alike! The _MACUSA_ should be grateful.” 

“It’s quite the opposite, actually,” he explains. “I’m set to leave for London in a week for my hearing at the Ministry of Magic.”

“They’re charging you? For what?”

“Several things, a few being ‘destruction of property’ and ‘the endangerment of wizard and muggle kind.’”

You sucked your teeth. “Well, that’s not fair at all! They should be commending you, not condemning you. You incarcerated the most infamous dark wizard to date. They should be glad you were there to do what they couldn’t.”

Newt was flattered that you thought so highly of him, and couldn’t help but smile as he watched you defend him. 

During your walk, you and Newt continued to chat about different things. You talked to him about your music and he told you about his project and latest travels. You bantered about which wizard school was the best: Ilvermorny or Hogwarts and you may have even gotten a few chuckles out of him with your silly stories. He really enjoyed your presence and was captivated with everything you said.

“Well, this it.” 

Newt realized that they had reached the stoop of your apartment. You were standing on the first step, your face now level with his. 

“Will you be alright on your own? I hope you didn’t walk out of your way.”

“Not at all.” Newt pointed to the building across the street. “I am actually staying in a flat across the street, so...”

“That’s good,” you smiled.

“Thank you for sharing the night with me.” Newt looked at you directly for the first time the entire night. It allowed you to fully see his hazel eyes. You swore they were the most beautiful eyes you’d ever seen. 

“You’re welcome.”

Newt was turning to leave when you impulsively called his name. 

“Mr. Scamander,” you called, making him look at you once more. 

“Please call me Newt,” he stammered.  “I’d like it if you’d call me Newt.”

You smiled to yourself. 

“Newt,” you restarted. “Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?”

Newt stared at you with his mouth slightly agape. He didn’t speak for a while, which made you increasingly anxious. You hastily attempt to save yourself from embarrassment. 

“I mean, You shared this night with me and I would like to share a meal with you... If you’re not busy I was hoping—” 

“I’m not,” Newt interrupted. “I would love to share a meal with you.”

You couldn’t help the grin that spread to your cheeks. You habitually chewed on your bottom lip. “Meet me at the Italian restaurant two blocks from here tomorrow at noon. They have the best alfredo.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” he said.

You made your way up the stoop to your door and unlocked it. When you opened the door and stepped inside the voice of an older French woman came from inside. 

_“Ma chére, c’est toi ?”_

“ _Oui madame_ ,” you sighed. “It’s just me.”

“I left you some _cassoulet_ to eat, _ma chére_.” The woman informed.

“ _Merci, madame_. Please rest now.”

A door closed from the inside, meaning that your landlady had returned to her room.

You gave Newt an apologetic smile. “Sorry,” you mumbled.

“It’s quite all right,” he ensured you. 

You leaned on the door frame and absent-mindedly picked at the chipping paint. “Well, I suppose this is goodnight,” you noted.

“I suppose it is.” Newt didn’t want to take his eyes off of you, and it seemed that you didn’t want to take yours off of him. “Goodnight, (y/n).”

“Goodnight, Newt.” Newt watched you wave at him as you slowly closed the door until it separated you both. 

Newt let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and grinned. 

_He would see you tomorrow._

      ──── ⋅•⋅⊰∙∘❁༓❁∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ ────

When Newt woke up the next day the first thing on his mind was you. It seemed to become his daily routine. With a huff, Newt got ready to start his day. He spent time with his creatures before breakfast, telling them all about his magical night with you and how he would see you again late that day. 

“You’d like her very much,” he told Pickett who was on his shoulder. “I think I might like her... much more than before.” 

At breakfast, he ate with a genuine smile which didn’t go unnoticed by the two sisters who ate with him. Queenie didn’t need legilimancy to know who he was thinking about. 

The hours between breakfast and noon were the most anxious for him. Queenie and Tina had left for work, leaving Newt in the house by himself. He worked on his book some more, occasionally checking the time. He bonded with his creatures and groomed them accordingly. 

Newt emerged from his case exactly fifteen minutes before noon. When he saw the time, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. But there it was in plain sight telling him it was 11:45 AM. 

Newt rushed about his room to get ready, making sure he looked presentable for you. Pickett crawled his way into Newt’s coat pocket. 

“Oh alright,” Newt sighed. “You can come along, but be nice.”

Pickette squeaked a response.

“You’re not always nice, that’s why I asked.”

The leafy creature chirped in denial before nestling inside the pocket. 

Newt walked out of the room with his case in hand and headed towards the door. He made sure to be quiet leaving the house, not to disturb Mrs. Espesito downstairs. Once outside, Newt walked towards the Italian restaurant you were to meet at. 

He made it to the restaurant exactly on time. The smell of freshly baked bread and pasta filled his nose when he stepped inside. People were chatting amongst themselves at their tables as music from the record player played in the background. However, among the many people in the restaurant, he didn’t see you.

A hostess came up to Newt and asked if he wanted a seat. He noticed a small table by the window that was placed next to the plants that sat on the floor around it. He thought you’d like that table best, so he chose it. 

A waiter led him to the seat and Newt thanked him. 

“Would you like something to drink, sir,” asked the waiter. 

“No, I’m actually waiting for someone,” Newt explained. 

The waiter nodded and left him alone. Newt set his case down beside him and placed his hands in his lap. His leg nervously jittered as he waited for you. His eyes would wander around the room and to the people walking outside in hopes to see your refreshing face. His heart would jump whenever the bell of the restaurant door would ring, thinking it would be you, but it wasn’t.

Newt waited for you for about half an hour, and each minute became harder than the last. He was beginning to think you’d forgotten about him— or worse— stood him up. Pickette had peaked his head out of Newt’s pocket and trilled. 

“Just a bit longer, Pickett,” Newt said hopefully. “I’m sure she’ll be here soon.”

Just then Newt heard a knock on the window next to him. He lifted his head to face the window and like an angel you were there, waving at him with an apologetic smile. The wind blew your hair around your face, and you tucked it behind your ear so he could clearly see your face. You mouthed to him words he couldn’t quite make out, but your gestures to the door helped him infer you were telling him that you were coming inside to meet him. 

He watched you walk away towards the front door. Newt brushed his fingers through his hair to neaten his curls and straightened his suit.

“Hello, Newt.”

Newt jumped up from his seat, his long legs bumping the table as he stood up, causing stares from others around the room. 

“(y/n),” he blushed. “Hello.” 

You giggled at his awkwardness.

“I’m sorry for being late,” you apologized. “I lost track of time.”

“It’s alright,” he said, looking at his shoes. “I wasn’t here long.”

You looked at the empty table and your eyes softened. “Oh sweetie, you didn’t have to wait for me. You could have ordered a drink.”

Newt couldn’t help the feeling that arose in his chest at the pet name and smiled softly to himself. “After you.” Newt shuffled around you to pull out your seat.

You took his chivalrous gesture and sat in the chair and he pushed you towards the table. He walked back to his seat and scooted into the table. 

You looked at Newt fondly and took in his appearance. His curly hair fell in his freckled face which always seemed to glow pink in your presence. 

“I wasn’t being quite truthful with you,” you admitted. “I hadn’t lost track of time. The truth is, I was contemplating what to wear. I went through my entire wardrobe before finally settling on something. By the time I was dressed, I realized how late it was... a bit embarrassing, isn’t it?”

Newt took this moment to take you in. Your make-up was much more subtle than last night. It was softer and more natural. You wore a pink blouse with embroidered designs and subtle ruffles that was tucked into your white, waist-high, flared pants. Your dix-blue velour coat trimmed with faux brown fur matched your beret. A simple pair of pearl earrings hung from your ears and swayed around your face. 

“I think you look wonderful,” Newt said before he could stop himself. You stared at him in surprise and gratitude.

“Thank you,” you breathed. 

The waiter returned to the table with a notepad and pen in hand. “I see your lady has made it,” he quipped. 

Newt was about to correct the man and inform him that you weren’t really his lady, but you spoke before he could.

“Yes, she has,” you chuckled, causing Newt to look at you curiously. 

“And what would the lovely couple like to order?” The waiter turned to Newt.

“I’ll have whatever she’s having,” he simpered. 

“In that case, we’ll have two glasses of water, and two plates of your delicious alfredo please,” you ordered.

The waiter wrote down the order in the notepad before walking away, leaving you and Newt alone. 

You turned to Newt, who was looking at you intently, making you blush considerably. 

“I never got to ask you how you liked the show last night,” you noted. “I hope you enjoyed it.”

“I did,” he told you. “It was the best singing I’ve ever heard— even better than a siren’s.”

“A siren?” 

“Yes,” he confessed before elaborating. 

“I studied amongst a tribe of sirens a little less than a year ago. They are very lovely creatures, you see, but can be very nasty when they need to be. And when I first heard you sing, It reminded me of a siren, but then I concluded that your voice was even better than a siren’s. I suppose what I mean to say is that one would hear a siren and assume that a siren’s song is the most beautiful and enchanting thing they’ve ever heard, but that would be inaccurate because they’ve never heard you,” he trailed off.

Your heart swelled in your chest, and you looked at Newt with immense admiration and longing. 

Newt took your stunned stare as a form of rejection and quickly apologized. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, staring at his hands in his lap. 

“Don’t be,” you breathed. “That was the kindest, most thoughtful thing anyone has ever said to me, Newt. Thank you very much.”

Newt couldn’t help the smile that danced its way to his lips as he stared into your eyes. Pickett slowly peaked his green head out of Newt’s pocket, catching your attention.

“How cute,” you marveled at the shy creature. “What’s his name.”

Newt looked down at Pickett in his pocket. “This is Pickett, my bowtruckle. He is quite shy around strangers, but he seems to be curious about you.”

“Hello, Pickett. You are a very handsome fella. Maybe even more handsome than Newt,” you tease, causing the small creature to trill in agreement. Newt smiled at you, glad that you weren’t afraid or disturbed by his creatures. 

Pickett squeaked and pointed towards you, causing you to raise an eyebrow. Newt followed the creature’s gaze and his eyes widened. The niffler had somehow gotten out of his case and climbed up the back of your chair. He was sneakily reaching for your earrings when Newt noticed. 

“What is it?” you craned your neck to see what they were staring at and yelped upon seeing the black beady eyes of the niffler inches from yours. 

“Goodness,” you chuckled as the niffler scurried from your shoulder towards Newt, who expertly captured it in his hands. “What a cute little guy.”

“I’m awfully sorry,” Newt apologized as he held the niffler. “I really should get this case fixed.”

He looked at the niffler and scolded it. “How many times have I told you not to take what doesn’t belong to you?”

“It’s fine, Newt,” you grinned. You reached for your earrings and took them off. You held the jewels in your hand and presented it to the niffler. “Go on,” you encouraged. “Have them.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I want to,” you insisted. “They’re not sentimental, just an impulse buy I got years ago.” You motioned for the niffler to take them. “Go on then, take them.”

The niffler cautiously sniffed your hand before looking between you and Newt. Receiving no protests, the niffler swiped the earrings from your hand and happily stuffed it in its pouch.

“There, you have it.” Newt opened his case and placed the niffler inside. “Now don’t come out again.” Newt closed the case and locked it. 

“Thank you for that,” Newt said as he turned back to you. “He should be content now.”

“You have such interesting creatures, Newt. I’ve never seen anything quite like them.” 

Newt couldn’t believe how perfect you were. The more he got to know you, the more smitten he became. His once lustful desire for you was turning into something more.

“Would you like to see the others,” he blurted out. “After lunch, I could show you the others in my case if you’d like.”

You flashed him a heart-stopping smile. 

“I’d love that.”

     ──── ⋅•⋅⊰∙∘❁༓❁∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ ────

When Newt took you into his case for the first time you were amazed at what you saw. You told him how incredible you thought his creatures were and how you supported his cause. He watched as you fed the mooncalves and bonded with Dougal.

Newt was the one to suggest seeing each other again the next day. He was nervous about it at first, but the smile that made its way on your face assured him that you wanted to see him again as much as he wanted to see you. For the next few days, you and Newt continued to spend time together. 

You took him around New York and showed him sights he would have otherwise missed. You showed him the charms of no-maj activities, like coney island and the zoo. You would take him to coffee shops and tourist attractions. On the days you had to perform he would be there to support you and walk you home at night. Every moment he spent with you brought him great joy, and little by little you earned a piece of his heart. 

Now, it was the night before his trip back to England. Newt had been busy preparing to leave all day, so he hadn’t seen you all day. Newt was in his room finishing up some last-minute packing after his dinner with Tina and Queenie when he heard a knock on the window. An eagle owl was pecking on the glass of the window with a note clasped in his talons. Newt opened the window for the bird to hand him the note before it flew back across the street to your balcony. Newt opened the letter and read it.

_‘Newt,_

_I know you must be very busy getting ready for your trip to London, but I was hoping that if you had the time, you could see me tonight. I don’t want you to leave without giving a proper goodbye._

_\- (y/n)’_

Newt didn’t hesitate to grab his coat and apparate to your stoop. He hadn’t been to your apartment before and his nerves started to creep up on him. What he has seen of your apartment is in his memory of you dancing in your underwear. He shook the memories out of his head. 

He couldn’t deny the fact that he was attracted to you, in more ways than he could understand. His once physical and lustful desire for you developed into something more intimate and passionate. He still dreamt of you, and ways he would have you, but they were different. He couldn’t explain how, but they were. 

Newt knocked on the door and waited for it to open. 

_“Un moment, s’il vous plaît!”_ the voice of an older woman called from beyond the door. 

When the door opened it revealed a sweet-looking lady about sixty to seventy years old. 

“Oh! You must be that man (y/n) told me about. Newt, isn’t it?” The woman asked in a thick French accent.

Newt nodded bashfully. “Yes, ma’am.”

“You are so handsome! Much better looking than that _fils de pute_ _._ Come in, she’s right upstairs.” 

Newt thanked the woman as he walked inside. He climbed up the stairs to your door. He could hear your record player from beyond it. He took a moment to fix his appearance before knocking on your door. 

He heard the patter of your heels on the wood floor near him. He watched the lock on the door turn and the knob twist as you opened the door, allowing him to see your heavenly face smiling up at him.

“Newt, you're here!”

“You sent me a letter.” Newt held the note in his hand.

“Yes I did,” you nodded. “You came a bit earlier than I expected, but please come inside.”

You opened the door fully and stepped aside for him to enter. 

Your apartment was much bigger than Tina and Queenie’s. The entire room was warm from the fire that crackled in your fireplace. You had enchanted pictures of what he assumed to be your family on the shelf above the fire.

“I made some tea,” you told him as you closed the door. “I didn’t know if you ate already, so I didn’t make dinner. Though, I do have some chocolate cake if you’d like.” You made your way to the kitchen to grab the dessert you’d made. 

“That sound’s delicious,” he grinned. 

When you returned to the living room Newt was looking at your pictures. You put the tray of sweets on the coffee table and walked to him. He was staring at a dated picture of a couple kissing and laughing in front of the Eiffel tower.

“Those are my parents,” you told him, making him jump slightly at your closeness. “My mother is a professor at Beauxbaton’s Academy of Magic and my Father works in the Ministry of Magical Affairs of France.”

“They look very happy,” Newt said. 

You hummed in agreement. “Paris is where they met. My mother moved to France to attend Beauxbatton’s when she was 11. My father met her shortly after she graduated, and they fell in love, I suppose, and a few years later I was born. We moved to New York when I was four and I’ve lived here ever since. They returned to France this past year.”

"What made you decide to stay?” Newt asked.

“I don’t know,” you huffed as you walked towards your sofa. “It’s a stupid story— I’m embarrassed to say. You’d probably laugh at me if I told you.”

Newt timidly sat next to you. “I won’t laugh.”

You nipped at the bottom of your lip, a habit he noticed you only did when you were anxious. 

You cleared your throat and reached for your cup of tea. You took a long sip and sighed. “I decided to stay because I had met someone— a man. He was much older than me, but I didn’t mind it much because he was... different.”

Newt couldn’t help but become disheartened at the mentioning of another man. 

“He was a trumpet player from the south who was hired to play for me at this restaurant I used to perform at. What they say about southern charm must be true because he persuaded me with flowery words and recycled compliments,”  you chuckled bitterly.

“Within a week I found myself taken with him. For months he and I worked together and not long after we were a couple,” you furrowed your brows and stared blankly into the fire. “Two years I gave my heart to that man. I would have done anything for him. One day, I came home early from my morning job, and I found him in the bedroom with another woman— a younger woman. I wasn’t ‘exciting’ to him anymore. He left with her and I haven't seen him since.” 

Newt’s eyes softened at your saddened expression. Newt was inching his hand towards yours so he could comfort you, but you stood to your feet before he could. 

“But never mind all that,” you cleared your throat. “It was a long time ago.”

Newt watched you walk towards your record player. You took out the record that was already playing and you looked through the many records in your collection. When you found the record you were looking for, you placed it on the platter and alined the needle with the disc. Slow jazz music filled the room and you closed your eyes as it played. 

“Do you dance, Newt?” you asked him. 

“Not particularly.”

“Would you dance with me if I asked you?”

Newt didn’t answer, causing you to look at him over your shoulder. He was still seated on your sofa, starting at his hands in his lap. You couldn’t help but smile as you walked back to him. You took the sleeve of his jacket into your fist and led him to the center of the room. When you faced him, Newt noticed that you were much closer to him than you’d ever been. He could feel your warm breath on his skin. 

“Will you dance with me, Newt?”

Newt hesitantly brushed his hands against yours in a shy attempt at contact. You met him halfway and took his large hands in yours. His palms were rough and scarred from his work, but you didn’t mind. You looked at his hands and rubbed your thumbs across his knuckles. Newt watched you do this, his heart beat rapidly in his chest. 

You brought his hands to your waist and left them there. You moved your arms to wrap around his neck. You swayed to the music and Newt followed your lead, dancing with you. You rested your head on his chest and closed your eyes. Newt hoped you couldn’t hear how fast you made his heartbeat. 

“For someone who doesn’t dance, you dance well,” you complimented. 

“Thank you,” Newt swallowed the lump in his throat.

You lifted your head to look at Newt who was already staring at you. When your eyes met, it felt like time had stopped. There was something in his eyes that made your stomach flutter, and your heart race. 

“I brought you something,” Newt blurted out. He took his hands from your waist and reached for his pant’s pocket. He pulled out a small blue box and held it in between your bodies.

You looked down at the box and took it into your hands. Inside were a pair of earrings. They were small and dangly just how you liked them. They were carved chunks of amethyst with silver wire decoratively wrapped around them. You could tell that Newt had made them himself. 

“To replace the ones the Niffler took,” he said. 

“Newt,” you smiled as your finger traced the gems. “They’re beautiful. Thank you.”

Newt was avoiding your gaze again, awkwardly fidgeting in front of you. You put the box down on the coffee table before facing him again. You brought your hand to cup his cheek, giving him no choice but to look at you.

“Is this okay?” you asked, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Newt only nodded.

You tilted your head and brushed your lips against his. You hesitated for a moment, searching for any form of rejection. Your doubts slipped away when Newt leaned into your lips. A feeling of euphoria rushed over him as you kissed.  He noted how your lips tasted. They were sugary sweet from the tea you had sipped earlier.

When the time came for you both to breathe, you pulled away from each other. Newt was in a daze, still mesmerized by the kiss. You buried your head into the crook of his neck to hide your blush. 

You took in his scent and smiled. He smelled like the earth and a spring breeze. You hummed to yourself and placed a peck on his exposed skin. Newt shivered and closed his eyes, letting you kiss and nip at his neck. You inched your way from his neck to his cheeks before capturing his lips in another kiss. This kiss was different from the last. It was more desperate, more sensual. 

Newts hand found its way to the back of your neck and pulled you closer to him. Your lips moved together and your breathes became short. You used your hands to pull Newt’s jacket off his shoulders. He helped you by shrugging it off his shoulders. 

You untied his bowtie and let it fall to the ground. You pecked Newt’s lips before moving away from him. You took his hand in your and brought him to the sofa. You pushed him down and stood between his legs. 

You slid your emerald green dress off your body and let it pool around your ankles. You stood in front of him in peacock blue lingerie. Newt’s earthy eyes took in every detail of you. His eyes trailed up from your legs to your wonderfully thick thighs. Your underwear was lace to match the lace that teasingly covered your breasts. 

 “I saw the color and immediately thought of you,” you mumbled. “I thought maybe— should anything happen— you would like it.”

Newt’s warm hands ran up your thighs to your waist. He pressed kisses on your thighs, making you shudder at the feeling. 

“I do,” he said between pecks. “You look beautiful... so beautiful.”

Newt tugged you down into him and you straddled his hips. You took his lips into another fiery kiss, grunting as your weight fell on him. Your hands found their way into his curls and his wrapped around your thighs. 

Newt mimicked your actions from before and pressed his lips against your neck. He nipped and licked at the sensitive skin, causing the most delicious mewls to slip past your lips. He kissed down to your collarbone and chest. Your hips involuntarily thrust into his and he groaned in response. His hips moved to meet your slow, sensual strokes. The sound of your breathy moans filled the room as he grinded into your clothed sex. 

Your breasts bounced with every thrust, causing the strap of your slip had fallen down your shoulder. It hung loosely on your form, allowing him to see the curves of your chest.  Newt’s large hands left your thigh and engulfed one of your breasts. Your hardened nipples poked through the fabric of the dress. He instinctively took your nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. He sucked on the bud over the lace of your dress and your breaths quickened. 

You took the side of his face into your hand and lifted his head to look at you. You brushed your lips against his and kissed them gently. He watched you with half-lidded eyes. You gaze at him while you unbutton his waistcoat. He let you take it off him and discard it on the floor. You slid his suspenders off his shoulders and ran your fingers down his chest. You untucked his shirt from his pants and began to unbutton it. Newt suddenly gripped your wrist stopping you from undoing anymore. You could see in his eyes he was becoming unsure of himself. 

You caressed his cheek and pulled him in for a meaningful kiss. 

“I want to see you,” you whisper.

Newt’s hand loosened from your wrist and you took that as a sign to continue. Your eyes never left his as you unbuttoned his shirt. When you reached the collar of his shirt you peeled it off his torso. Newt clenched his jaw when your hands grazed over the scars on his torso. They were scattered in various places. He collected many scratches, burns, and bite marks from the creatures he coddled. You could tell by his sudden change in demeanor that he was self-conscious about them.

Newt let out a light gasp when your lips kissed his freckled skin.

“You’re beautiful, Newt,” you tell him as your lips brush his ears. “You don’t need to hide from me.”

Newt craned his neck to capture you in a desperate kiss. His tongue swirled with yours and his hands tangled in your hair. You clumsily fumbled with the buttons of his pants while focusing on the kiss. You wasted no time pulling them down. Newt kicked them off his ankles along with his shoes. You fell to your knees in front of him, breaking your kiss in the process.

Newt watched you do this and his cheeks turned pink at the sight of you in between his legs. You kissed up his equally freckled and scarred thighs. Newt moaned when your hand reached up to palm his hardness through his boxers. With his help, you tugged the last article of clothing off his body, leaving him completely bare in front of you.

You took his length into your hands and testingly licked the underside of his cock. Newt’s head rested on the back of the sofa, his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure as you took him into your mouth.

You steadily bobbed your head and lightly grazed your teeth against his cock, sending shivers down his spine. You used your hand to pump what your mouth couldn’t. Newt’s hips jerked upwards into your throat. You gaged from the sudden action, causing him to look down at you in concern.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed. “Did I hurt you?”

You took him from your mouth and wiped the saliva that fell down your chin.

“No.” You looked at him through half-lidded eyes. “Do it again.”

Maybe it was the change in your voice or the lust in your eyes, but you sparked something in Newt. A fire burned under his skin and his most innate sense heightened. He watched your swollen lips surround him and let out a guttural moan. You relaxed your jaw as his hips bucked into your throat. He tangled his fingers in your hair, holding your head in place for him to steadily thrust in your mouth.

You rubbed your thighs together to satisfy the part of you that was begging to be touched. You could feel your wetness seep through your panties. His moans turned you on so much, you couldn’t resist the urge to slip your fingers past your panty line. You rubbed your clit while Newt shamelessly fucked your throat. Tears slipped past your waterline and fell down your cheeks. Normally this would concern him— make him want to stop. 

But _Merlin_ did you look _**magnificent**_. Your big (e/c) eyes seemed to sparkle from your tears. You took so much of him in your mouth without complaint. You wanted to please him. You wanted his cock down your throat. 

You could tell he was reaching his end when his hips started to jerk spastically. You hollowed your cheeks and sucked as he came in your mouth. Warm sticky liquid fell on your tongue. You lapped up everything and swallowed. His eyes widened when he saw you do this, but a part of him liked it. He pulled out of your mouth, his body trembled from his climax.

You stood on your knees in front of him and kissed him on his chest and jawline while he caught his breath. 

Newt took your cheek into his hand and brought your lips together. “You’re amazing,” he said between kisses. 

He pulled you on his lap again, his hands rested on your hips. Newt peppered you with kisses, unable to hold back his passion for you. You giggled and lost your fingers in his curls. 

“Newt,” you breathed. “More.”

“What is it you want, love?” He kissed your chest. “Tell me.”

“I need you.” You let out a sound between a yelp and a moan when he nipped at the skin below your ear. “I need you to touch me. Please.”

You sounded so needy, Newt couldn’t possibly deny you. He surprised you when he picked you up and laid you down on the couch. His large body hovered over you, carefully and clumsily at the same time. He looked down at you with such tenderness your heart fluttered. He always knew how to fluster you without knowing it. 

His finger brushed a lock of your hair from your face and outlined your features. You look up at him through your eyelashes and he leans down to place a tender peck on your lips. You close your eyes and focus on his mouth alone. You feel his hand slide from your chin down to your breast and in between your bodies. His hands sort of tremble between your stomachs, and you try to ease his nerves by slipping your tongue in his mouth. 

You tongues sloppily collided. Newt melted into you, his hand stopped trembling and slipped past your panty line. You gasped when you felt his hand on your heat. When he felt how wet you were, his member twitched and hardened. His finger daringly brushed your clit and you gripped his wrist to keep it there. 

Newt took the hint and pressed down on your sensitive bud. You spread your legs for him, giving him proper access to please you. His finger rubbed circles on your clit, increasing speed with the encouraging sound of your moans. Your hips jerked under his touch, craving more of it. His middle finger prodded your entrance teasingly. 

You whined in frustration and the cockiest of smirks danced its way on his freckled lips. His finger entered you with ease. You were pleased by the foreign feeling of his finger inside of you, desperate for release. Newt slowly pumped his finger into you, dragging out the wonderful sensation. He used his thumb to rub your clit and you squeezed your eyes shut to focus on his hands on your body. 

He watched your face contort into various expressions of euphoria. This boosted his confidence and he added another digit into your entrance. He watched his two fingers enter you and pull out covered in your arousal.

“You’re so wet, love,” he hummed, his surprisingly skilled fingers still pleasuring you. “Is this all for me?”

You nodded your head. Newt leaned down to your ear, the feeling of his warm breath made you shiver. “Say it. Who made you like this?”

“You, Newt,” you moan. “Only you.”

Newt let out a guttural moan and took your lips in a feverish kiss. His fingers unforgivingly abused your most sensitive parts. You moaned and gasped into the kiss. Tongues danced with each other, teeth clashed, and you bucked your hips desperately into Newt’s hand.

He could tell you were close by the feeling of you clenching around his fingers. He quickened his pace and curled his fingers, hitting your g-spot. You let out the most wanton moan, your back arched up to Newt, pressing your bodies close together. Your clit was throbbing from overstimulation and your heavy breaths filled the silence of the room. 

Newt pulled his fingers out of you and from between your thighs. He held his fingers covered in your slick to his lips. You watched him in shock when sucked his fingers clean in front of you. 

“Bedroom,” was all you could muster to say. Newt looked down at you with his now darkened green eyes. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. 

Newt wasted no time lifting you in the air when he stood to his feet. You couldn't help but chuckle at his eagerness. He surely wasn’t behaving like the shy wizard you knew so well. He was more confident in his actions, more passionate. 

Newt supported your weight and carried you to your bedroom, kissing you as he did so. He practically slammed the door shut and threw you on the bed, making you bounce before settling under him. 

You both laughed at the silly moment. You looked up at him taking in his wide smile and noting the way his eyes wrinkled in the corners. The moonlight from your window cast a ghastly glow around him, highlighting his features and creating sparkles in his eyes. You couldn’t believe how beautiful he was. He wasn’t just handsome. He was beautiful. Stunning. Ethereal. 

You pressed your hand on his chest and gently pushed him off you. You sat up and straddled his lap. Newt laid on his back and marveled at the view of you above him. Your tousled hair floated around your face and fell past your shoulders. Your skin was blue under the moonlight and glowed like a star in the night sky. You were bewitching. Angelic. Breathtaking.

Newt’s hands found your hips and yours were planted on either side of his head. You hovered over him and you feel Newt’s hand travel from your hip to your ass. He pulled the fabric of your panties aside, exposing your heat to the chill of the air. His length rubbed against your core, sliding between your folds.

You squeezed your eyes shit from the slight discomfort that came when he entered you. He was slightly bigger than you had initially thought, but he handled you with care, not wanting to hurt you. Having him inside you was a feeling like no other. He filled you just right, and you felt so good around him. 

You were the one to move, rocking your hips and sinking into him. Newt’s eyes fixated on you above him. Your eyes had closed and your brows knitted together. You started to bounce on his cock, the sound of your breaths filling the room. Newts hands around your waist helped guide you down into him.

His hip snapped up to meet your pace. Skin slapped against skin, and the calls of each other's names flowed past your lips. And you looked so beautiful above him. He watched your face contort to various expressions of pleasure. He loved hearing you moan for him, it let him know that you were his— at least for tonight. 

Newt abruptly sat up and hooked his arm around your waist. He flipped you over on your back, catching you by surprise. Your faces were only a few inches apart as he hovered over you. Newt looked at you with such intensity, you became sheepish. He spread your legs and plunged into you again. He pounded your cunt at an unforgiving pace. Your body rocked with his thrusts and the bed creaked to match his rhythm. It all happened so fast that you were at a loss for words. 

Newt hooked his arms under your legs and brought them over your head, hitting new angles. Your moans motivated him further. They were so delicious he wanted to hear more. He attacked your neck with kisses and love bites. You arched your back into him, the overwhelming sensations consumed your body. Newt’s deep moans filled your ear. He kissed the shell of your ear and whispered your name while he buried his cock deep into you repeatedly.

“You feel so good,” he grunted. 

He took your hands into his and intertwined your fingers with his. You could feel yourself reaching your climax. You clenched around him and Newt cursed to himself in pleasure. 

You did it again and his thrusts became more spastic. “I-I’m about to—”

“It’s okay,” you tell him. “Come for me, Newt.”

You leaned up and kissed him while fucked you. You became completely lost in him and how good he made you feel. You called out his name when you reached your high. Your vision blurred and faded to white. Newt came after you, his moans matching your own. He came inside of you, filling your cunt with his cum before pulling out of you completely. 

Newt rolled off of your body and laid next to you. You were catching your breath when you felt Newt’s hand brush your cheek. You turned to him and smiled. When his eyes met yours, a tenderness surrounded you both. Newt wanted to say something— something he didn’t know how to say; but he could feel it. He felt it all over. 

You could feel it too. You knew what it was, it was unmistakable. You wanted to say it. You desperately wanted to say the word to him, but you lacked the confidence to tell him how you felt; too afraid of rejection. The moment you were sharing with him right now was enough. This moment was enough. 

“Will you stay with me?” You whisper. 

Newt nodded. “If you want me to.”

You curled up under him and wrapped your arms around his torso. 

“Don’t go,” you hummed through your sleep. 

Newt pecked your head and engulfed you in his arms. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He spent hours just watching you sleep, listening to your soft snores, until eventually falling asleep himself with you in his arms. 

       ──── ⋅•⋅⊰∙∘❁༓❁∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ ────

“This week has just been—”

“Extraordinary.”

You chuckled and nodded your head. “Yes, exactly. Extraordinary.”

You and Newt were at the docks. Newt’s boat as preparing to leave and hoards of people bustled around you both.

“I wish I could go with you,” you sigh.

“You would like London,” Newt says. “There is this small boutique that I think you’d enjoy.”

“I’m sure I would,” you smile.

The horn of the boat blew, signaling the last call. You bit your lip, the endearing habit made him smile. Newt reached up to tuck your hair behind your ear, displaying the amethyst earrings that dangled from your ear. He thought the looked lovely on you.

You looked up at him through watery eyes. “Newt, I—”

Newt took you by surprise when he captured your lips in a kiss. It was rushed and unexpected, but it was still sweet. You melted into him.  The kiss said everything you were going to say and then some.

When he pulled away he looked deeply into your eyes. You smiled longingly at him and reached down for his case. You handed it to him and he took it from you, your fingers brushed each other. You watched him walk up the ramp with a melancholic smile painted on your face. Newt’s feet almost seemed to drag behind him, reluctant to continue on.

He stopped halfway and debated looking back at you. He knew if he did he just might not make it on. All you’d have to do is look at him with those big doe eyes and he'd be in your arms again. So he didn't look back. He trudged up the ramp despite the heaviness he felt. 

The ship’s crewmen closed the door behind Newt, as he was the last passenger to get on. Newt suddenly became overwhelmed with thoughts of you. Your hair, your scent, your voice. He wished you were with him.

Newt sat down on one of the benches that were on the deck of the ship. He rested his head on his case and relived his time with you. He was so deep in thought he barely noticed the faint glow of his jacket pocket. Newt furrowed his brow and reached inside it.

What he pulled out made his heart swell. Newt chuckled to himself and stared fondly at it in his hand. Pickett peaked his head over his pocket to see what it was. In his hands, he held a pink heart-shaped flower that resembled the ones on your balcony.


End file.
